Nowhere to Run
by LORELAiMYHERO
Summary: Luke and Lorelai are getting married. But when Luke's daughter that he's never met before shows up in his life, he is forced to make a tough choice regarding her future... My first fanfic here! CH. 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** Hey all! My name is Caitie. This is my first fic posted on this website. I hope you all enjoy. Feedback is always appreciated.

Okay, here we go...

**"I'm sorry, did I just hear you say you were Luke's daughter?" said Lorelai. The red haired girl stood and nodded. **

**"I'm Chelsea," she said sticking her hand out for Lorelai to shake. She shook Chelsea's hand, looking completley stunned.**

**"Uh, buh. Hi. I-I'm Lorelai."**

**"Hi. Nice to meet you." Chelsea said smiling. Lorelai turned to go get Luke from his apartment but she found him already there. He stood at the foot of the stairs that lead up to his apartment. He couldn't speak. There he stood, completly numb. Staring at the red headed girl who had walked into his diner. **

**"Luke?" Said Lorelai. Still no response. Just a long, silent, blank, stare.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was Summer in Stars Hollow. Sun shining, flowers blossoming, people smiling. From a far, you'd think you were observing a scene from "The Stepford Wives" But up close, it was a roller coaster of secrets, love, heat ache, and many different crazy happenings. Although everyone you met was cheerful and friendly, they did have their moments.

Lorelai Gilmore sat at the counter of Luke's Diner alone, drumming her fingers on the side of her ceramic mug. It was filled with coffee as it usually was in the mornings. The place was empty since Luke hadn't opened yet that morning. She stopped for a moment to gaze at the engagement ring that graced her left hand. She smiled and sipped her coffee. She was waiting for Luke to come down from his apartment. He was going to take her somewhere this morning.

"Luke, come on!" She yelled.

"I'm coming, Lorelai! Gawd."

"Well how much time do you need to get ready? I'm starting to wonder if you've got another woman up there or something," Lorelai joked.

"Oh dear, you found me out. Babette, she knows!" He said sarcastically. Lorelai got up from the counter and carried her mug upstairs into Luke's apartment. He was scurrying around trying to find his other shoe. Lorelai threw one arm around his neck and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Almost done." He said. Lorelai nodded.

"I can hardly contain myself." She said jokingly. She sat on the couch with her coffee. "Hmm. weird."

"What's weird?"

"You didn't give me a lecture about the poison I'm drinking. What? Are you getting rid of me?"

"No, I'm in a good mood today," Luke said smiling. "Ready to go?"

"Ready Freddy," said Lorelai. They went downstairs as Caesar was just arriving.

"Oh hey Luke. Lorelai."

"Caesar I need you to run things for me for a little bit this morning. I'm going somewhere."

"Sure man where ya going?"

"To the middle of nowhere to burry me alive," said Lorelai. "Ain't he a sweetie?" She pinched his cheek. Caesar laughed as Luke pushed her out the door.

Lorelai, blind folded, sat in the passenger seat of her jeep while Luke drove. He was taking her to a surprise location.

"Luke, come on! Where are we going? You know I was just kidding about the whole burrying me alive thing. right? That so would not be the best way to get rid of me."

"Oh I see, and what would?" He laughed.

"Gee Lorelai, I'm sorry. Foldgers decided to throw all their coffee overboard into the Atlantic Ocean. No more coffee. EVER."

"And to think, I almost tried that this morning." Lorelai playfully punched him in the arm. Luke pulled into the driveway. He was taking Lorelai to the house he had bought for them. He intended to move into it and after they married, Lorelai would move in too. He lead Lorelai up to the front door.

"Okay, okay. Let me get the door."

"If I trip, it is so your fault." Luke opened the door and let Lorelai stand in the doorway.

"Alright, look." Lorelai took the blind fold off and gasped. She felt like fainting. Instead she walked around the foyer area of the house, totally speechless but very giddy. "So what do you think?"

"I have a sudden urge to call you Daddy Warbucks!" Lorelai said hugging him. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "For us?"

"For us." He replied. He planted a kiss on her forehead. The two just stood there in each other's arms. They gazed at the beautiful house that stood before them.


	2. Chapter 2 The Locket

**CHAPTER 2.**

Later that week, Luke started moving his stuff into the house. Lorelai offered her help. Although she wasn't too up on moving huge boxes, she wanted an excuse to see the beautiful house she now refered to as "The Warbucks Mansion"

"You know I really don't understand how you could have so much stuff in here. It defys the rules of science! Do you like hide all you stuff in one of those bags from Mary Poppins? I want one!" Said Lorelai. Luke cocked an eyebrow at her and went back to packing a box. "Did we miss anything in here?"

"Closet. There's some stuff in there." Lorelai went to the closet in Luke's apartment and started packing things into a box. She saw a box on the shelf above his coats. She tried to lift it down off the shelf, but the whole box tumbled onto the floor, missing Lorelai's head by a few inches."

"What happened, Lorelai?"

"Your closet's trying to kill me." She began to pick the stuff up off the floor and noticed something interesting. It was a silver heart shaped locket with the words "I'll Always Be There" engraved on the back. She took it to Luke. "Hey Luke, what's this?" She handed him the locket.

"Where'd you find this?" He said sounding angry.

"In a box. Why so testy?"

"Its, nothing, its nothing," he said totally avoiding her question. He shoved the silver heart in his pocket and returned to packing boxes. Lorelai was fairly confused at what she had found, and Luke was not too up on talking about it. But Lorelai wondered in the days that had passed what exactly that locket meant.

"Okay, I need those walnuts like now!" Sookie shouted at some of the people working in the kitchen. Kirk and Lulu were getting married and Sookie was whipping up a few dishes for them to decide over. Lorelai walked in as Sookie was busy cooking. She hopped up on the counter and sighed.

"Hey hun. What's the matter? Lorelai?"

"Ooh, what?"

"Sorry, thought I lost ya there. You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About what?" Lorelai hopped down from the counter.

"Okay, I was helping Luke move yesterday and I came across this box in his closet. Well not really. I was trying to move it and it fell. Anyways, I was taking the stuff outta the box to pack and I find this Silver locket."

"Uh-huh. So?"

"Well. It had like something inscribed on it. I dunno why Luke would have it though."

'Did you ask him?"

"Well Sorta but he totally wouldn't answer."

"Ooh, maybe he's a cross dresser who likes to wear silver jewelery!" Lorelai gave her a look. "Or not. Just a suggestion."

"I dunno. It's been kinda bugging me. It's probablly nothing."

"I don't know what to tell ya honey. But I gotta get back to my nuts. We'll talk later." Sookie went back to her walnuts and Lorelai left. While in the lobby, she spotted Luke who was sitting in a chair with his arms folded. She waved as he approached her.

"Hi sweetie," she said planting a kiss on his cheek. "What are you doing here?"

"I just thought I'd come down and see if you wanted to do dinner tonight."

"Sure, but I can't go far though. Kirk is flipping out about the whole wedding thing. He needs me to be on call."

"Well, that's Kirk for ya. Stop by the diner when your done. We can eat there."

"Alrightie. I love you." She kissed him one last time and returned to walking around and making sure everything was okay. That night, she joined Luke at his diner for dinner.

"Enjoying the burger?" He said. Lorelai nodded and sipped her coffee.

"So, Luke, what was that locket I found the other day?" Luke slammed his fist on the table.

"Lorelai, could we not talk about that? Please?"

"Sorry, intrested minds want to know," said Lorelai. Luke sighed and got up from the table.

"I'll be right back," He said. He went upstairs to his apartment leaving Lorelai to sit by herself. She was finishing off her cup of cofee when the bell on the door to the diner jingled. Standing in the doorway was a redheaded young lady with a suitcase in her hand.


End file.
